It's Done and Over Just Go and Move On
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes; Elle/Sylar, Elle/Claire


"_Son of a bitch_."

I should be dead, no, deader then dead burnt to a nice black crisp but fate can be both a saint (_rarely_) and a _bitch_.

"_Claire_?"

_Cheerleader, pom-pom_, and _Miss goodie goodie_ are some of the names I've called her over these two years but '_friend_' now that's a _first_.

"Better hurry, _El_, the '_son of a bitch_' is getting away. (sorry I won't be there to watch him _burn_)"

-

For the next few weeks (with _her_, the one I can hurt forever and never really touch, words buried deep in my head) I become the _hunter_ rather then the other way around, every single part of me fueled with rage toward him and him _alone_.

(well, maybe some it was toward all the rest of them that have loved and left scars in my heart and skin, that I can no longer see at all)

"Who the _hell_ is she?"

From what I could see (and with just a look I see it _all_) the one before me, the one that be the first to _fry_, was his 'student' and if he lived (which was _slim_ to _none_) today he would go on to be the next generation _Sylar_.

('_Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned_')

"The one that's going to kill you (_baby-boy_, if only you had come at another time you could have been such a _pretty_ toy) and your _merde écouter_* master or what ever the hell he is."

I was _ready_, so _very_ ready that wasn't about to let him (the one that did this all and doesn't even _care_) talk his way out of it like so many times before.

A girl can only take so many _'forgive mes' _before she goes off and just doesn't forgive the _damn_ guy or kills him instead, which I'm about to do and _smile_ while I do.

"_Elle_, but your-"

"_Dead_? That lasted for about one day tops, now instead of going straight to hell like I should have. I'm here to send you there instead, _Gabriel_."

-

"_Where _is he_, Elle?"_

"_Dead_, burnt to a nice crisp just like your going to be _very_ soon. Sorry, _aw_, did you like him? He was trying to save his '_daddy_' so he had to go, now it's your turn."

All I had to do was pull the trigger (which was the power that the _son of a bitch_ before me used to burn me all up) and it would be all _over_, the _rage_, the _fear_, and the feeling of _death_ that was sitting on my skin still.

But I even knew myself that it wasn't that _easy_, because while doing all this I had to block out his words that were always swirling in my head and charming it's way underneath.

And sadly I don't know if I'm that strong (or if my _rage_ is deep enough).

"Before you go up in a blaze, tell me one thing. _Why_? Why did you do it?"

"Because you _lied_ to me."

I had seen his hate for lying far before this point in my life (when I turned him into what he is today and it came back and bitten me in the ass, karma _sucks_) and I had felt his hate but back then I would have fought back with every _part_ of myself but for some unknown, reason even to _myself_, I didn't even lift a finger.

"Now that's thing, _boy-friend_, I never lied to you, not at that point and I was naive enough to believe I _loved_ you (and sadly I _truly_ did, and may _still_) and you felt the same. I learned that wasn't true sooner then I wanted to, so you see your the _lier_ not _me_."

I knew each and every word that would come from his lips from this second on it would as always start with '_I'm sorry'_ and end in even more lies that flow from his month like a fountain and can never be shut off.

"I'm _sorry_ too, or at least I _used_ to be."

_-_

"Is it done?"

"It's _done_."

Before I had the chance to leave (_run_ and _run_ faster then ever before) and cry alone like every time before this and every time that was coming, she hugged me _tight_.

Her arms barely full grown (and they will never be) and hugging me tighter then all the rest of them, _daddy_, _Peter_, _Adam_, _Mohinder_ and _Sylar_ never truly held me this close as if I was right in her heart.

"Thank you, _Claire_. Thank you so _goddamn_ much."

_-Author's Notes:_

_*_Elle just called Sylar a shithead in French, lol!


End file.
